Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by Kariah
Summary: It's Mokuba's twentieth birthday and he invites the gang to a karaoke bar. Seto's name is drawn to sing a duet with... SxSChaos sure could ensue.


Don't Go Breaking My Heart

Seto Kaiba watched from a darkened corner of the bar. It was Mokuba's twentieth birthday and he wanted to spend it with his friends at karaoke bar. The thing was although Mokuba was now twenty he has somehow persuaded his big brother to come with him.

* * *

"_Brother, please come with us, you need a night off and some fun. Please say yes," Mokuba pleaded. _

_Seto glanced at Mokuba in annoyance but found that Mokuba was dead serious. Long gone were the puppy eyes that had once forced him to give in the to violet eyed youth. Now they were serious and concerned._

"_Fine, I'll be there," the words came unbidden from his mouth and Seto immediately wanted to pull them back. Unfortunately some of the little kid that was still present in Mokuba shone through and he hugged Seto tightly before bouncing out of the room to find his girlfriend._

_With a groan Seto vaguely wondered why he agreed before disregarding it and turning back to his computer._

**

* * *

Mokuba was joined by his girlfriend Rebecca Hawkins and the rest of the geek squad as they all had some light drinks and were laughing. He observed them casually as he drank his second drink of the night. He had the odd fan girl notice him and ask him to sing with him. However unbeknownst to him, his world was about to turn upside down.**

Mai and Tea had also noticed that Kaiba was sitting alone in the corner and decided it was time for some fun. They found their way to the DJ and gave him Kaiba's name along with Serenity's.

Most of the gang were called up to sing. Serenity watched and laughed along with the group as Joey made a fool of himself. She was however bored she wanted to go up and sing but something inside was holding her back. She was also getting annoyed by the constant competition between Duke and Tristen for her attention.

'_Damn stage fright,_' Serenity thought in annoyance. However it was the DJ that snapped her attention back to the front.

"Our next two karaoke singers are Serenity Wheeler and … Seto Kaiba," The DJ said hesitately

Serenity and Kaiba both sat in complete shock as the bar went completely silent in anticipation.

Kaiba was the first of the pair to stand and make his way to the table. He glared coldly at Mokuba.

"Who put my name in there!" he hissed angrily. Tea and Mai watched on innocently as the DJ once again called them up.

"Seto just go up there, you never know you might have fun," Mokuba said, not daunted at all by his piercing glare. Mokuba pushed Seto up to the stage and Tea pushed Serenity up there as well. Joey was just as shocked as the rest of the gang. Duke and Tristen were also wide eyed and confused.

"The song is _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_" The DJ yelled out in enthusiasm.

Serenity was panicking and Seto was glaring helplessly at the group. The music began to play and the words were getting ready to spring up on the screen.

'_It's a good thing I've heard this damn song,_' Seto thought annoyed beyond belief and not quite in his right mind or he would have refused to be up here in the first place.

The lyrics appeared on the screen signifying it as a male part in the duet.

"_Don't go breaking my heart_" Seto sang gruffly causing Serenity to wake up and not miss her part.

"_I couldn't if I tried_" Serenity sang shyly. Seto began moving to the beat.

"_Honey if I get restless_"

"_Baby you're not the kind" _Serenity answered and so they continued, falling into a world of their own.

"_Don't go breaking my heart" _

_You take the wait off me_

_Honey when you knock on my door_

_I gave you my key_

Seto and Serenity faced each other getting really into the song even dancing in sync with each other. They joined together to sing the next line and then began alternating lines again.

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_And nobody told us _

_Cause nobody told us_

_And now it's up to us babe_

_I think we can make it_

Everyone in the bar was getting over their shock and began cheering Seto and Serenity on as they continued on with their song.

_So don't misunderstand me_

_You put the light back in my life_

_You put the sparks to my flame_

_I've got your heart in my sights_

There was a long enough musical interlude that Seto grabbed Serenity and gently brushed the hair out of her face before leaning down to gently kiss her.

Serenity was at first shocked but then she responded not caring who saw. Seto gently let her go as the song came back on for the repeating chorus.

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_I gave you my heart_

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_I gave you my heart_

Seto and Serenity came off the stage and looked at each other awkwardly before returning to the table to the applause of her friends and the angry look on Joey's face.

"What do you think you are doing kissing my sister!" Joey yelled at Kaiba. Kaiba smirked and looked at Mokuba.

"I think your friends can take care of you, I'm going home," Seto said and without another word he left the bar.

Serenity sat down in the chair her face fully flushed and embarrassed.

"Joey it didn't mean anything, I think he had too much to drink," Serenity said a little shakily.

"Jerk," Joey muttered angrily as Serenity got up.

"Joey lets go home it's getting late. Happy Birthday Mokuba and we'll see you soon," Serenity said saying good-bye. In fact everyone broke off and went their separate ways.

* * *

Later Serenity was lying awake in her bed turning the moment over and over again in her mind. She soon came to the conclusion that it would never happen again and that she had been lucky to sing and be kissed by Japan's celebrity.

* * *

Seto also lay in bed seeing the auburn haired girl dance by his side and sing back to him. It was a strange thing to him and he hoped he wouldn't remember it in the morning.**

* * *

I don't own the lyrics to Don't Go Breaking My Heart or Yu-Gi-Oh. This is meant to be a one- shot but if I get many reviews I might consider going on. I was really annoyed and bored and so this idea suddenly came to me and I wrote it. I hope you like it and leave a review voicing your opinion.**

**Kariah**


End file.
